Glad You Came
by IsidoraAngst
Summary: Alberto is on vacation, trying to get over his depression. He spots a young man on the beach & takes a chance. Alex seems prefect for the Mexican & looks to be falling in love with him as well. When they get back to the States, Alex's ex comes back into the picture. Will Alberto get his man? AU; Slash M/M


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything dealing with WWE or any song lyrics that is used as a muse. I also do not own the rights to any products or persons mentioned in the story as well.  
**

**Warning: There is harsh language and adult themes as well as Slash between some of the characters (mostly M/M).**

**A/N: This is a birthday gift for The Emcee. I hope she likes it as well as you guys.  
**

**Glad You Came**

The sun slipped down the horizon and the stars blinked brightly. Alberto stared out over his deck at the beach. He sighed. He felt lonely...so lonely. He hadn't been with anyone in years and he craved to have his arms wrapped around someone. This feeling just recently came about after five years of being alone. He watched couples stroll along the beach. He soon perked up. He spotted a man walking alone. He carried his sandals over his shoulders.

Alberto was drawn to the young man. He quickly slipped on his shoes, grabbed his personal items, and was out the door. He ran down the stairs and got to the beach. He scanned the beach for the young man. He spotted him half-way down the beach. The Mexican smiled and made his way casually to the young man.

The blond stopped and picked up a shell.

Alberto took in his round, firm ass. "Good evening."

The young man turned around. "Hi."

"How are you?"

"I'm...doing okay. You?"

Alberto nodded. "I'm doing...fine now. I couldn't help but notice you from my deck."

The man tilted his head.

"You're very beautiful."

"Thank you. I'm Alex."

"Such a lovely man for an even lovelier man. I'm Alberto. Would you like to get a drink with me?"

"Okay."

The Mexican and the blond walked to the nearest bar. Alberto couldn't help to marvel Alex. He was smart and funny. His smile was to die for and his eyes were the bluest of blues. He liked the way they twinkled.

"What are you thinking about?" Alex asked before taking a sip of his drink.

"About you," Alberto said. "Sorry. I just...never met someone like you before."

"Really?"

Alberto nodded. "I've been alone for five years."

"Five years?"

"My husband died of cancer and I couldn't bring myself to fall in love with anyone or go out. I came out here on vacation. He always wanted to come to Hawaii, but the cancer took him before we could come here."

Alex patted his hand. "I'm so sorry to hear that."

"Thank you." He stared into Alex's eyes. "You have such beautiful eyes."

The blond chuckled. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I have nothing planned."

"How about we hang out?"

The Mexican smiled and then nodded.

The next day, Alex picked up Alberto and took him around the island. They went surfing, visited a lavender farm, went hiking in the forest, and had some of the finest foods. Alberto felt alive and wanted to do more with the young man.

"Would you like to visit me when I leave here?" Alberto asked after a few days of adventuring with Alex.

The young blond stared at him. "That depends. Where do you live?"

"Tampa."

Alex quirked an eyebrow. "Florida?"

Alberto nodded.

The blond smiled. "I live in Tampa."

"Really?"

Alex nodded. "Wow...that's just weird."

The Mexican smiled.

"Yeah...I'll visit you." He leaned over and kissed Alberto on the cheek.

The Mexican stared at him.

"Look."

He turned and watched the sunset.

When it was time to leave, Alberto waited for Alex. They caught the same flight and got seats beside each other. They whispered with each other and kissed every so often. They even held hands. The attendants would smile and "Aw" at them.

When they got back to Florida, Alberto drove Alex back to his apartment. He stared up at the building.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked.

"I used to live here," Alberto said.

"Really? When?"

"Seven years ago."

Alex stared at him. "Did you live on the third floor?"

Alberto nodded.

The blond smiled. "I thought you looked familiar. I live on the fifth floor."

"Was your boyfriend Mike?"

Alex nodded. "Unfortunately. He cheated on me like last year. I went to Hawaii to forget him."

"Oh."

"Since you know where I live, visit me more often."

Alberto watched as the young man disappeared into the building. He drove away and came back. He parked the car and went up to find Alex. When he got to the door, he didn't know if he should knock or not.

He turned away and the door opened.

"Alberto?" Alex asked.

The Mexican smiled. He grabbed the young man's face and kissed him. The blond moaned into the kiss.

"I'm glad you came back," Alex said breathlessly.

"Bring your luggage," Alberto said.

The blond nodded and get his bag. Alberto and he went to Alberto's vehicle. The Mexican drove them away from the apartment.

"Where are you taking me?" Alex asked.

"My place," Alberto said.

"What?"

"Yeah. I want us to spend some more time together. Only if you want to."

Alex smiled. "Okay. This is sudden, but okay."

They spent the next two weeks together. Alberto learned that Alex was a hearty eater and loved to workout. Alex's favorite sport was basketball, his favorite color was green, his favorite reality show was Storage Wars, and that he hoped to have a little girl and boy some day. Alberto found out Alex loved chocolate and can cook really well.

Alberto and Alex stood in front of the blond's door, staring at each other.

"I had a great time with you," Alex said.

Alberto nodded. He pushed the blond against the door and kissed him. Their tongues stroked each other as their hands explored. They pulled apart when they heard someone clearing their throat. Both men looked to the sound.

"Mike," Alex greeted.

The older blond nodded. "Can we talk?"

Alex looked to Alberto. "I'll talk with you later?"

"Okay." Alberto stole another kiss before leaving. He sat in his car, wondering what they were talking about. He hoped that they won't get back together. He really liked Alex.

Sighing, Alberto drove back to his house. He waited for Alex to call. In fact, he waited eight days. He was worried and wanted to reach out to the younger man but was afraid of getting rejected. He stared at a photo of him and his husband.

"I miss you and I'm in love with another man," Alberto said. "There's something about him that just draws me to him. But I haven't heard from him in a few days. I think he might have gotten back together with his ex."

He looked up when he heard the doorbell. He put the picture down and went to answer the door.

He smiled. "Alex, what are you doing here?"

The blond bit his lower lip. "I came by for a visit."

"I'm glad you came by." He went to hug Alex, but the younger man didn't hug back. "What's wrong?"

"I'm moving."

Alberto's heart crushed. "Okay. I'm guessing that you're getting back together with Mike."

"Oh, hell no. After you left, he tried to put the moves on him. I'm moving because I don't want him to drop on by again. I don't know where I'll be going. I don't want to string you along if I'm not coming back."

Alberto stared at him. "Move in with me."

"I can't do that."

"No. I want you to. I want to be with you. Please. Move in with me."

Alex stared at him. "You sure?"

The Mexican frantically nodded.

"Okay."

Within a few days, Alex was living with the Mexican. Alberto wanted Alex to be in his room, but the blond insisted on staying in the pool house. Alberto would look out over his deck to the pool house. He imagined the young man in his arms. He sighed. He watched as the sunset. Steeling himself, he marched right down the pool house and knocked.

The door opened and Alex smiled at him. "What can I do for you tonight?"

Alberto kissed him. "I want you in the house with me."

Alex blushed. "Alberto."

"If you don't want to stay with me in the house, then I'll stay in the pool house with you."

The blond stared him. "One night. If I feel uncomfortable, I'm back in the pool house."

Alberto nodded. He waited until the blond got an overnight bag. They both went to the main house. Alex placed his bag next to the bed.

"Do you want to have dinner?" Alberto asked.

"I was thinking pizza," Alex said, "and a movie."

"That would be great."

Alberto ordered the pizza while Alex picked out a movie. They had a great evening before getting ready for bed. Alberto held Alex in his arms and nuzzled the nape of Alex's neck.

The blond giggled. "You're tickling me."

"Sorry," Alberto said. He started to kiss the back of his neck.

Alberto turned in the embrace and smiled at him.

"You feel so good in my arms."

"It feels good to be in your arms."

"I want you to stay with me...here in this house...in my life."

"I must say, I feel very comfortable with you."

"Does that mean...?"

"I'll move in the morning."

Alberto smiled and kissed him. Alex kissed back. Before long, clothes were gone and hands roamed. Alex lay with his head on Alberto's chest while the the Mexican caressed his lover's lower back. He looked at Alex, who was fast asleep. He smiled and hugged the younger man tighter. Everything was right in his world.

**~The End~**


End file.
